What Once Was Mine
by vampireinside
Summary: We have found out that Hook was once in love with Rumplestiltskin's wife. But what we don't know is that he was able to find love again. Whitney Daller, or Wendy Darling, is a victim to the curse cast upon Storybrooke. What will happen when I strange, yet extremely dashing, stranger clad in black and eyeliner comes seeking revenge...and his only other chance at true love.
1. The Crocodile

_(Hello everyone! Yes, I am back and now, I have a new story. I was watching OUaT and I couldn't help but think how cute Colin was as Killian, or, as we all know him as, Captain Hook! This is just a snippet of "The Crocodile" and then I will be going into to actual story. And as always, I do NOT own OUaT or any of its characters. I only own mine. Although I do wish I could own Jefferson and Killian.) _

"Hello Hook"

I turned to the voice and saw someone I was not very happy to see. But still, she was helping me to pursue my revenge on that "crocodile," so I might as well be kind to her.

"Hello Cora."

"I have something for you."

She pulled out a bottle of what jut appeared to be florescent ashes. I looked at her curiously, wondering what the Bloody Hell she was showing me.

"What's that."

She gave me a mischievous little smirk.

"The remains of a magical wardrobe that has the power to take you to another land."

Now, I was intrigued.

"And what land is that?"

"Storybrooke."

"Odd name."

Cora held the bottle of the wardrobe's remains. I looked at the glowing dust then looked back to the ocean. Something, something important, gnawed at my mind and had been for years. Now that there was a way for me to leave Neverland, I had to know…

"Is she there?"


	2. Welcome To Neverland

(This first chapter is my rendition of how Killian and Wendy met. Just like evry other story in OUaT, this will not be like the _Peter Pan_ story you know. So please enjoy and let me know what you tink! *Pun intended* c(: )

**Chapter One**

**Welcome to Neverland**

Way before the birth of Snow White, before the horrid curse cased upon the land, a little baby girl was born in a quaint village. Her mother and father were the happiest parents you could ever lay eyes on. Her father, a strong, courageous hunter, cried tears of joy. Her mother, beautiful as a delicate flower and possessed a heart of gold, held a grin of that of a Cheshire cat! Both parents gazed at their beautiful new born child in amazement.

"She looks just like you, Mary."

He was right. The child had her mother's shimmering emerald green eyes and a tuff of crimson hair that brought out the pearliness of her skin. Her mother held out a finger to her daughter to grab onto and the child responded with a powerful grip. Mary let out a chuckle.

"But she has you strength, George."

"What shall we name her?"

Her mother thought for a while. _A beautiful name for a beautiful child. _What name would be able to describe such a child as this?

"Wendy…"

_**Present Time**_

Whitney Daller awakened to the sound of someone obnoxiously knocking on her door. Still not completely over the affects of a long, hard night, she managed to pry the familiar warmth of her blanket and drudged through the living room towards her door.

"_Come on Whit, it's almost 11. Get your lazy ass outta bed already!"_

Whitney opened the door to see her friend Tiffany. Tiffany was about 5'2, but to make up for her lack of height she possessed a fantastic set of hips and a tiny waist. She had yellow blonde hair cut into a pixie style, a pair of forget-me-nots, and had a horrific temper. Anyone who pissed of Tiffany would be found kissing the ground in 2 seconds flat. The only person not afraid of her short fuse was Whitney, which is why they were such great friends.

"Jesus Tiff, I'm awake!"

"Sorry, but it's time to greet the world my little fireball! And I've also come to remind you that you are due at the library in 15 minutes to read to the kiddies."

"Aw shit!"

Whitney ran back to her bedroom and quickly changed into a white blouse and a light blue skirt that accentuated her long, milky legs. She grabbed a brush and attempted to control her wild mane. Once she had brushed out all of the knots, she grabbed her favorite blue ribbon and used it to tie back her long red hair.

She quickly brushed her teeth and her other morning necessities, applied some lip gloss, and flew out her apartment with her heals in hand. Tiffany didn't realize what had just happened until the apartment door swiftly swung open, almost smashing a vase that had been placed there.

"What the- where's the fire Whit?"

Tiffany glanced at her watch and saw that her friend had 5 minutes to spare.

"Thank God the damn library's only half a block away."

_**Back in Neverland **_

Killian watched her race down the street through his magic mirror. A gift given to him by Cora so that he may keep an eye on his beloved. She hadn't changed a bit and neither had he. The same question kept floating through his mind: '_What will happen when she sees me again?'_

He reached out with his good hand to touch the beautiful girl in front of him. Alas, the only thing his fingertips laid upon was the glass of the mirror. His fingers longed to grasp that red hair that reminded him so much of the petals of a rose and that skin that seemed to glow like when the sunbeams reflect off of the fresh-fallen snow.

"We will be together again."

Killian glanced at the photograph of Whitney that was placed upon his bedside table. He turned back to the mirror and his expression of love and longing turned to hate.

"And he _will _pay for what he has done!"

(_Well, that's chapter one of my rand new fanfic! Hope you liked it. Oh, and just a bit of information: Wendy means fair. I just thought you should know. Please review my story!)_


	3. Fatal Beginnings

(_I want to thank you all so much for all the positive reviews and support I've already gotten __J. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and once again, please review.)_

**Chapter 2**

**Fatal Beginnings**

At age 12, Wendy possessed the beauty of a young maid. Her crimson hair fell to her mid-waist. Her eyes shone like gems in the glorious sunlight with a hint of that childish spirit peeping through. Her skin held no blemish, no freckle, no flaw. Many villagers thought her to be the most beautiful child in the village. Possibly in the whole world!

But aside from her mature beauty, Wendy was undoubtedly a child. Wendy spent most of her days playing in the fields with her dog Nana. But mostly, she loved wondering into the village and tell the other children her wild stories about warrior princesses, children who ran away to far-off places, and pirates! Sometimes, even the adults would stop the tasks and listen to the girl speak so enthusiastically, as if she had actually witnessed the events.

Little did she know that her stories would capture the attention of a certain someone…..

"What happened next Wendy?"

"Come on. Tell us!"

"Yeah, don't leave us hangin'."

Wendy gave her friends a mischievous grin. She pinched her chin with her thumb and index finger and pretended to think awhile.

"Hmmm…I don't know if I should. Perhaps tomorrow."

She began to walk away with her friends all chasing behind her. They proceeded to yell and plead for her to continue her story. Wendy laughed at their silliness which caused her to not pay attention to where she was going until she bumped into something…or someone…

**STORYBROOKE**

"What happened next Ms. Daller?"

"Are you all sure you can handle this next part?"

"**YES!"**

"Alright, alright!"

**STORY**

The pirates had her surrounded. There was no possible way for Cinderella to free herself from their grasp. What could she do? She frantically tried to put a plan together but her train of thought was broken when the captain of the crew came forward. His eyes glowing red as they searched her soul.

"Now my little bird, hand over yer glass slippers."

"You can have them when you pry them of my cold, dead feet!"

"That can be arranged."

He brought his sword back, ready to strike. But before he could, a yodel echoed throughout the grand ballroom. Everyone looked around to find he source of the sound, but found nothing.

"_Up here you ole' codfish!"_

Everyone's heads shot up and looked at the mighty prince flying above them. The prince gave off a signal, letting other know that the time for attack had come! A mass of soldiers, servants, and peasants charged towards the pirates. The clashing of swords were heard everywhere. Bodies began to fall, one-by-one!

**REALITY**

*****COUGH COUGH*

Whitney turned and saw Belle giving her that look that said, '_Cool it_.' Whitney flashed Belle an apologetic smile, then turned back to the children and continued the story.

"When all the pirates had been defeated, everyone let out a joyous cheer. Friends hugged and shook hands, congratulating each and every one on a fantastic job."

"What about Cinderella and the Prince?"

"Well, just like any other fairytale, they lived…"

"Happily ever after!"

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"I don't know how you do it."

Whitney looked at Belle curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. Coming up with these stories, most of them you just pull straight out of you ass! Excuse my language."

Whitney let out a giggle at her friend's properness. She thought about the question as she continued helping Belle put away books and dispose of the empty juice boxes.

"Honestly, I don't plan my stories at all. Some I dream, some just pop into my mind without warning! But certain ones seem like memories."

"Well, whatever the case may be, I think you would make one bloody hell of a writer."

"I agree."

Not knowing the owner of the voice, Whitney and Belle turned to look and see who the unexpected guest was. As Whitney saw who it was, her face turned from surprised to a mixture of confusion and anger.

"You…"

(_Who is this mystery person? Review and I will have the next chapter posted as soon as possible! Much Love, V.I.) _


	4. Not As You Remember

_(You guys don't know how happy I am to get such awesome and helpful reviews. And it really makes me happy that a lot of people like my new story __J. Now, I've promised a certain reader that there would be no cliffhangers…THIS chpater ;) Lol! And I know m chapters are short. I don't like that either. Trust me when I say I'm trying to make them as long as possible. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and let me know how I'm doing.)_

**Chapter 3**

**Not As You Remember**

"What are you doing here, Henry?"

The little boy looked up at Whitney with an innocent expression, hoping it would make her tone soften up a bit. He walked a bit closer and Whitney could see he was holding the book that he was rarely seen without.

"I didn't get on the bus. I need to talk to you Wendy."

"Henry, for the last time. I am not Wendy from your storybook. I'm just Whitney."

Henry's face turned to one of disappointment. Not even a week had the curse been broken and for some strange reason Whitney had not regained her memory.

"Uh, sorry Whitney. You just seem more like a Wendy. That's all!'

Henry tried to cover up his "mistake" as best he could, but Whitney could see right through it. But just like all the other times, she blew it off. Whitney glanced at the grandfather clock that began to chime the hour.

1 o'clock

Whitney could feel the rumbling of her stomach and she was sure that all of Storybrooke could hear it. It rumbled again and she took that as her cue to leave.

"Well, as fun as it is cleaning up after children and talking about names, I really need to silence the monster in my belly. Belle, I will bring you back an iced tea and you mister should get going before the school and Regina have a heart attack."

Whitney grabbed the phone and purse that Tiffany had dropped off for her and fled the library so she could get to Granny's as soon as possible. As the door closed and when Henry was sure that Whitney was out of hearing range, he turned back to Belle and began to speak.

"Why doesn't she remember? The spell has been broken but she still acts as though nothing has changed."

"I don't know, love. I don't know."

**TO THE PAST**

Wendy stared at the man in front of her. He looked dangerous. Even the child's eye could see that. But as the other children and their parents ran away, Wendy just stood there and continued to look at the stranger. He wore mostly black with a bit of red here-and-there. A leather belt was strapped firmly around his waist and Wendy could see that, not only was the belt holding up his trousers, but, it held onto a magnificent sword. He had an ear ring that hung from his right ear and the eye liner he wore seemed to enhance his forget-me-not blue eyes. He was handsome, indeed. But there was something else that seemed to attract Wendy to him.

"Can I hear the rest of this story?"

"I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Where are my manners? My name is Killian Jones. And what, pray tell, is yours my darling bird?"

Wendy giggled, but soon responded with a curtsy.

"My name is Wendy Darling."

"See, now we're not strangers. Now may I hear your story?"

Wendy was about to reply but was interrupted by her mother frantically calling out to her. Wendy turned on her heal to see her mother stop at the corner and stand there, a look of pure horror written on her lovely face. Killian stared back at the worried mother, then back to Wendy. He kneeled down so that he was close to he height and looked at her with kindness in his eyes.

"Maybe another time."

Killian stood back on his feet and began to walk in the opposite direction. Before he turned the corner and disappeared, he turned back to Wendy and gave her a dashing smile that she could never forget . When he was gone, Mary dashed towards her daughter and enshrouded her in her arms. Mary pulled away and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Wendy, what did I tell you about talking to strangers?!"

Wendy was a bit frightened by her mother at this moment. She was almost too scared to talk.

"B-but he's m-my frriend."

The look of pure horror was evident in Mary's eyes. She stood up and clenched her daughter's hand with a strength she didn't know she had. Her mother walked, nearly ran, home with Wendy behind struggling to keep up. Once they returned, Mary looked at her daughter and ordered her to pack her things, that they would be leaving this place for some time. Apparently, her father owed some money to a group of thugs and they had to leave before they did something unfathomable. Wendy tried to protest but all she ever got was silence. She finally gave up and retreated to her room with tears in her eyes.

When Wendy had no more tears to shed, she decided it was about time she started packing. As she put the last article of clothing in her hand-made bag, Wendy noticed that a rustling sound outside her window. She stood frozen in her place. Scared to move an inch. She continued to watch the window, and moments later there stood a dark figure she couldn't quite make out.

"Who's there?"

**GRANNY'S DINER**

Whitney sat at the counter at Granny's, scanning the menu for anything that appealed to her. She was contemplating on whether to order the Sunshine Garden Omelet or the Good Morning Breakfast Platter. Hr stomach growled, telling her to hurry up and pick something!

"Shhh, tummy! Shhh…"

She began patting her tummy, but stopped when she heard a giggle. She looked up to see Ruby with an amused look on her face.

"Expecting a little bear anytime soon?"

"Heh, more like a crocodile."

( :-P )

"What can I get you two?"

Before Whitney had a chance to speak, the bell at the door chimed and an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"Excuse me, Miss. Is there a telephone I can use?"

Whitney's head snapped to her right to get a look at the stranger. He was gorgeous! No, perfect! He had a beautiful mess of golden hair, sun kissed skin, AMAZING muscles form what she could make out, and a stunning pair of green eyes that made you want to melt. Whitney was completely lost in her train of thought, or should say gawking. It wasn't until Ruby spoke that she regained her composure.

"Yeah, it's near the bathrooms. To the left."

The beautiful god, I mean, stranger nodded his head to Ruby in appreciation and began walking in that direction. But everyone in the diner could see that as e made his way through, his eyes were directly on Whitney.

"Whitney…WHIT! Hello?"

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you want to order?"

Whitney made anther glance at the guy and turned back around in her seat.

"Can I have him to go?"

Ruby laughed at her friend's comment, but her soon turned mischievous.

"Why don't you talk to him?"

A funny moment turned horrific when Whitney saw that Ruby was serious. When it came to hanging around friends and people she knew, Whitney was a ball of crazy and confidence. But boys? That was a different story.

"You're not funny, Ruby."

"I'm not trying to be! Come on, just act like your headed to the bathroom and then "accidentally" bump into him. Easy!"

"But I-"

But before Whitney could finish her protest, she was pulled out of her chair and shoved in the direction of the bathroom. Ruby gave Whitney one last shove which caused her to collide into a strong, broad chest. She thought she would cause the person to fall, but whoever it was held their stance and enveloped their arms around the girl. Whitney looked up to the person, so she could apologize. But speaking was not an option. Once she saw who it was, her voice suddenly disappeared.

"Careful there."

The stranger smiled down at her, showing her that he was okay. When Whitney's voice still refused to make ay noise, he decided to break the ice.

"Hi, I'm Penn."

"Uh, um, Whitney."

**THE DARLING COTTAGE**

"Who's there?"

When the shadow did not reply, Wendy began to step back and nearly ran out of the bedroom but was stopped when it spoke.

"Wendy, it's okay. It's Peter!"

The little boy climbed through the window and plopped onto her bed. He grabbed the candle that stood proudly by her bed and lit it with a match he kept behind his ear. When the room was surrounded with light, Peter looked at Wendy's usually beautiful face. Tonight, though, it had been distorted by her tears. Truly concerned for his friend, her ran to her and hugged her tight. She broke down in his arms and the tears that had dried up had once again began to pour.

He rubbed her back in a comforting motion, as if telling her that all would be fine. But in his heart, he knew that something horrible had to have happened. Wendy was such a happy person. She never had a reason to cry unless it was something truly terrible.

Once there were fewer tears and her breathing became shallow, Peter sat her down on the bed.

"What's goin' on Wendy?"

"I'm leaving."

"Well, when will you be back?"

"That's just it, Peter. I don't think we _are _coming back!"

"But you can't leave me! I won't let them take you away. I'm gonna talk to your parents. Maybe we can convince them to let you stay with me."

"How?"

Peter looked at Wendy's face. His best friend was going to leave him, but there was no way he would let that happen. But how? He took Wendy in his arms for what might be the last time ever.

"I'll find a way."

And with that, he gave Wendy a squeeze, kissed her forehead, and retreated through the window.

(_I'd like to thank SilverStarFire15 for the support and some really great ideas.)_


	5. If You Truly Love Something

_(I just want to say I love you guys 3 . And sorry this chapter is so late. I've had a hectic night. Anyways, you know the drill! Read, enjoy, review.)_

**Chapter 4**

**If You Truly Love Something, It Will Return**

Penn and Whitney sat in the diner talking for hours. Whitney found out that Penn was from London and worked as a pilot for _English Airways._ That is why he was in Maine; he had one last flight before his vacation. He was driving to Portland, but he must have taken a wrong turn. When he arrived in Storybrooke his car broke down, bringing him to good ole' Granny's.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a storyteller. A friend of mine works at the town library and she pays me to come in about once a week to tell the kids stories."

"Really? What stories? _Where the Wild Things Are, Green Eggs And Ham-_"

"Uh, no. Actually, I create my own. My favorite topic is pirates."

Penn flinched at the mention of pirates, and Whitney noticed.

"Not a fan of pirates I take it?"

"Not really. Something about them I just don't like."

Penn seemed to drift away from reality and got lost somewhere in his mind. It must have been a touchy subject for him because his face got red and his brows burrowed. The conversation turned into awkward silence, so Whitney decided that it might be best if she changed the subject.

"So how does you girlfriend feel about you always flying off to random places and meeting other…people."

Penn snapped out of his trance and gave Whitney a curious glance. It took him awhile to realize what she had asked. He gave her a flirtatious smile that made Whitney feel as though she would die, right then and there.

"I wouldn't know, seeing as I don't have one."

Whitney's heart started beating when he stated to her that he was in fact single. And by the way he was looking at her, he was hoping that would change…_very _soon. If her heart had hands, it would be doing a fist pump right about now. Penn laid his hand on the table, making sure that it was just barely touching Whitney's. She tried her best to keep her cool, but one thing she could not stop was the blush that had begun to appear on her already rosy cheeks.

"What about you, Miss Daller? Who's your ball-n-chain?"

"No one, at the moment. I'm like a black cat when it comes to guys. They either try to avoid me or end up hurting me."

Penn took the hand that was not on the table. He reached towards Whitney's face and gingerly placed a stray hair behind her ear. He looked at her with caring eyes. The way he made Whitney feel at that moment was like nothing she every felt before…or that she could ever remember. Penn looked deep into her eyes. Not in a creepy way, but almost kind of comforting.

"Just so you know, if I had someone like you, I would _never _hurt them in a million years."

**THE PAST **

Peter walked through the dark, empty village, furiously trying to think of a plan to make Wendy stay there with him. He was so deep in thought that he did not pay any mind to where he was going until ran into a rum barrel. He looked around and saw that he was now at the docks. And there, anchored and properly tied at the North Side Dock, was a pirate ship! Peter had heard this morning that pirates had come ashore and would be staying at the village until they had gotten all of their necessary supplies. _Pirates…_

"That's it!"

Peter ran behind the stacks of crates and barrels and waited for the opportune time to bring his scheme into action. Nearly 15 minutes had passed when Peter heard the malicious laughter of the pirates. They got closer and Peter decided that this was it. He started running in their direction and put on his best scared look. He wanted this performance to be as convincing as possible.

"Help! Help me, please!"

Captain Killian and his crew stopped and looked at the young lad. Peter decided it would be best not to get too close, so he stopped about 5 feet in front of them. Killian walked to the front of the crew and approached the "frightened" young man standing before them.

"What be the problem, lad? Mum tryin' to force you into the tub?"

The crew laughed at Killian's oh-so-funny joke. The captain was quite amused until he saw that the child was crying. Killian may have been a rough, tough pirate on the outside, but he had a soft spot for children. He especially hated when they cried. Now concerned, he kneeled down to the boy's height and gently grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it boy?"

"A bad man and his lady friend are at my house. They came lookin' for my parents, but they weren't home. So they took my sister! I got away and I've been tryin' to find someone to help but the entire village is scared. They say they gonna kill her. Please sir, you have to save my sister!"

Killian's usual blue eyes turned a bloody red. The sudden change in the man's expression nearly scared Peter half to death! Killian raised to his feet and grabbed his sword. He looked to his crew and began giving orders.

"Alright men. This young lad is going to take us to the house. Once we arrive, we attack."

He looked back at Peter.

"I want you to find your sister, take her, and find your parents. Don't stick around, ya hear?"

Peter nodded his head and began to lead the way. Killian and his crew thought that what they were about to do was a noble act. But little did they know that they were being used for Peter's despicable scheme.

**AT THE COTTAGE**

Wendy sat on her bed waiting for her parent's to take her away. She sat in silence for many moments until she heard a thump at her window. She looked out to see Peter standing outside with a few pebbles in his hand. She opened the window and Peter climbed through.

"Peter, what are you doing here."

"We have to leave now Wendy. Come one."

Peter grabbed her bag but as stopped when Wendy snatched it out of his hands. He tried pulling and pushing her to the window to get her out, but Wendy refused to leave without an explanation. No matter how hard he tried to get her to leave, she never moved an inch.

"Peter, you need to tell me what exactly is going on."

But before Wendy could answer, there was a loud bang outside her bedroom door. She could hear her mother scream and it seemed like her father was trying to fight someone, or more like multiple someones. Wendy raced to the door, but was pulled back by Peter. She struggled to get out of his grasp, and even though she was strong for a girl, he was stronger. Peter finally managed to get he out the window. Once the were on the ground Peter dashed towards the forest, yelling to Wendy for her to follow him. Instead, Wendy raced to the front of the cottage and peeped through one of the windows. What she saw was gut wrenching.

Her mother was sprawled on the ground, blood smeared all over her beautiful face. Her eyes searched the room to find her father and saw him backed against the wall, sword to his throat. She looked to see who the person threatening her father's life was and her heart dropped when she saw it was Killian, the man she had met earlier today. She could see his lips moving, but couldn't make out what they were saying. The next thing she saw was one of the other pirates handing her father a sword. They would dual.

Wendy watched as there swords clashed together and covered her eyes whenever the blade of the sword got too close to her father. It seemed like her father had a chance at winning, but was proven wrong when her father stumbled backwards and saw Killian's sword plunge into her father's chest. Tears streamed down her face, but she fought hard not to make a sound. Killian pulled the sword out of the corpse, wiped away the blood, and placed it back into the sheath. When Wendy saw that they were walking towards the front door, she made a dash for the bushes and hid there until they were gone.

Once the cost was clear, she crept back into the house and saw her parents, dead. This time, she didn't hold back. Her eyes became flooded with tears and her breathing became uncontrollable. She crawled towards her parents and held tightly to both there hands. She never let go, once. And when the village coroner and the townspeople came to take away the bodies, Wendy would scream at them and burst into a fit. They never imagined that such a tragic thing would happen to such a happy child.

The townspeople swarmed and set out after the pirates. Unfortunately, when they arrived to the docs, they were not there.

**STORYBROOKE **

Whitney made her way back to the library with Belle's iced tea in hand. Whitney still felt as though she were in Cloud 9 and wound never return. She opened the doors to the library and saw Belle at the front counter looking through a book. When Belle heard the door shut, she looked up from her story and grinned at her friend.

"It's about time. I was beginning to think you had been kidnapped by the pirates from your stories."

"Sorry, I got…distracted."

Whitney handed Belle her tea and tried to act as though everything were normal. But Belle could see right through her. She could tell by the way Whitney spoke that something very interesting happened at the diner.

"Spill it."

"Spill what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Whit. You and I both know I' too smart for that."

Whitney smiled at Belle. She began telling her all about Penn and how they talked for hours and that it seemed that they had some type of connection. As Whitney continued to talk, Belle's face began to drop. Whitney noticed this and began to worry.

"What's wrong with him."

"Nothing Whit! He seems perfect."

"But…"

"But, something about him seems kind of off to me."

"Well, you have to meet him first. Once you do, you'll see that he is 100% perfect!"

Whitney grabbed her things and was about to leave. Belle looked down at the book Henry had picked out. _Peter Pan._ Henry had suggested that Whitney read it. That maybe it would jog her memory. Belle thought about it for a second, then decided it was worth a shot. She grabbed the book and raced after Whitney.

"Wait! Before you leave, take this. I want you to read it."

Whitney looked down at the book and read the title.

"_Peter pan, _really? But I've read it already."

"Not this one. This is something different."

Whitney gave the book another look. Then looked to her friend.

"When is it due?"

"Whenever you finish."

Whitney hugged her friend, then walked off to her apartment. As Whitney made her way home, she looked at the book she was given. Well, Belle was right. It definitely was not the same Peter Pan. The author of this version was a man with the initials _K.J.H._

Whoever that was. Whitney wasn't paying attention to where she was going and eneded up running into someone. _This is happening a lot today._

"Oh my God, I am so sorry."

She looked to see who she had run into, but ended up staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.


	6. (Un)forgettable Reunions

**ATTENTION! **

_**Hey guys! I know, another later chapter. I'm trying to get them posted as fast as I can. I haven't been feeling 100% lately. Also, if you have not heard, the east coast has gotten a visit from Hurricane Sandy. We haven't lost any power yet, thank God, but if we end up not having any in the morning I am terribly sorry. But, you know, Mother Nature can be a bitch at times. Also, if there are any errors with this chapter (ex. Grammar, misspelling, forgot a word, etc) let me know so I can fix it. I haven't had much time to read through it, so if there is a problem, then I will fix it immediately! **_

_(I don't own OUaT or its characters. Just mine. Read, enjoy, review!)___

**Chapter 5**

**(Un)forgettable Reunions**

He couldn't believe he was looking into those eyes again. Every year, for the last 28 years, he thought that finding would be as likely as getting his hand back. But here he was, just a foot away from her and looking upon her face once more. Killian never wanted to take his eyes off of her. He couldn't even blink, he was so scared that if he did then she would be gone. Her beauty had enhanced since the last time he saw her and his heart skipped a beat when he saw what she was wearing. The skirt she had on was driving him crazy! _God, those legs! _Oh, how he longed to touch them again. The caress the smooth, silky skin with he thumb.

Whitney stared at the man, wondering if he would ever speak. He continued to stare at her, making Whitney feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna…"

Killian had not realized that she was leaving until he was staring at thin air. He quickly turned around and saw Whitney fleeing from him. He began to go after her, but was stopped when he stepped on something. He picked up the object and saw that it was a book. _His _book! He laughed to himself at the irony. He decided to follow her. He could return the book to her _and _figure out where she lived. A perfect plan…right?

**THE PAST9 YEARS LATER**

The village had grown smaller in the past 9 years. The crime rate had sky-rocketed and no one felt safe anymore. The only people who remained were criminals, thieves, murderers, wenches, and Wendy Darling. All her fiends and neighbors tried to convince her to leave, that there was nothing left for her there. She didn't listen. The night her parents died had completely changed who she was, and it was not for the better. She had spent the majority f her life plotting her revenge. She learned to fight, use a sword, and shoot an arrow. She became a master of stealth and deceit. She was the most dangerous woman anyone had ever laid eyes on. Everyone in the village avoided her and tried their best not to anger her.

Wendy sat in the bar, in the farthest corner, hiding in the shadows. She stared at the empty cup in front of her, paying no mind to the commotion going on around her. She just sat there, thinking, just as she always did. She never looked away from the cup that held no significance, not even when the waitress came by.

"Excuse me, Miss Darlng? Um, wou-would you like another gin?"

Wendy made no sound. No vocal reply. The poor waitress stood there anxiously, waiting to run, scream, cry, anything and everything. Wendy grabbed the glass that she was o fondly staring at and shoved it in the waitresses hand. The waitress left as fast as she could, ignoring all the woots and grabs she received from the men. Wendy laughed to herself. She had actually come to enjoy the fear she caused the others. They had good reasons to fear her. She was a dangerous woman and she left anyone who got her way know that. She scanned the room to observe the scenery and its characters. It was no different from any other night. Wicked men laughed and drank their sorrows. Wenches pushed themselves on the bastards that entered. She could see the cook in the back, spitting in the food. It was a disgusting, monotonous sight. All the scum of the Earth invaded her beloved village and decided to reside there and it sickened Wendy to her very core!

Wendy contemplated on leaving and almost did. Then _He _entered. Him and his crew. Wendy stared at him with wide eyes. She thought her mind was playing tricks on her and that if she closed and reopened her eyes, he would be gone. But no! There he was in all his "glory." She could feel her insides burn with fury. Her eyes turned black and looked as if she were a demon. Bt she was. She was _his _demon! And he was hers. Her heart told her to grab the dagger she had hidden in her boot, but her mind overruled the plan. Her mind told her that it would be best to wait when he was alone where no one would be able to help him. She smiled a devilish grin.

"Our reunion will be one to remember dear 'friend.'"

**WHITNEY'S APARTMENT**

Whitney raced into the apartment and closed the door. She was breathing so hard and the sound of her heart pounding roared in her ears. She paid no mind to the blonde that came racing to her side. Whitney looked up to see Tiffany looking at her worriedly and her mouth was moving frantically, but Whitney could not hear her. Only her heart. Tiffany ran into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When she came back, she handed it to her hyperventilating friend and watched her gulp the cool liquid down. She waited a bit, and once Whitney got her breathing under control, Tiffany grabbed her friend, dragged her to the couch, and repeated her question.

"What the hell happened to you? You look like you were being chased by a creeper.!"

"I was! I ran into a guy on the street and he just stared at me. It wasn't really a flattering stare, but more creepy. I swear, I thought the guy was gonna shove a chloroform rag up my nose and throw me in his van!"

"What did he look like?"

Whitney looked at Tiffany like she had grown two heads. She was sitting hear telling her about something "traumatic" that had just happened to her, and she wanted to know what the guy looked like?!

"Come on, just tell me!"

"Okay? Um, well, he was tall, maybe about 6'2" and had a nice head of jet black hair. He had a bit of a goatee thing going on, but it was attractive. Not ugly like most guys'. He wore dark clothes and wore boots, almost like what a pirate would wear, but he pulled them off. His right ear is pierced and he wore a dangly kinda earring. Oh! And he had an incredible set of eyes. They were so blue! They were haunting! They were…strangely familiar?"

Tiffany grinned from ear to ear an looked at Whitney with a teasing glimmer in her eye.

"He sounds hot! And by the description you just gave me….you thought so, too."

"What?! No! That guy was creepy! I mean, he could have easily been a kidnapper. Or worse, a murderer!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind being his victim."

"You are a sick little fuck, you know that?"

Tiffany did not get a chance to retaliate. There conversation had been interrupted by the doorbell. Whitney was about to get up and answer it, but Tiffany beat her to it. She looked through the peephole to see who it was and tried to retain a gasp. But it was useless. Whitney saw the look on her friend's face.

"Who's at the door Tiff?"

"I think I'm looking at your creeper."

Whitney raced to the door and tried to lock it before Tiffany could open the door, but Tiffany was faster than she was. When Tiffany swung the door open, Whitney dove behind the couch.

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for someone."

**THE PAST**

Killian walked down an alley way, headed back to his ship. His crew had left before him so that they could get some provisions and get an early nights rest. Killian stayed back to talk to the bar tended about some extra things they may need, fool around with some of the wenches, and just have good time while his crew did all the work. It was 11:50 when he left the pub.

Wendy wore a red corset that exposed her curves. A loose, white blouse was underneath the corset and the sleeves began to slip off her shoulders and she had a black skirt that showed off her tiny ankles. She looked at her reflection in a window and examined herself. She looked like a wench. Good. She had mugged the waitress at the bar and took her clothes, but was kind enough to give her the ragged dress she had worn to the bar. She glanced behind the crates she hid behind and saw him walking up the alley way. A sly grin crept onto her face and she prepared herself for what she was about to do.

"Well, hello there stranger. Haven't seen you around here before."

Killian looked at the whore standing before him and smirked. He glanced at the clock tower above them. 11:55. He had time to spare. He walked towards the girl until they were just inches apart.

"It's my first time here."

_Liar_

"Maybe I can show you some of the 'activities' we have to offer."

His arms wrapped around the girl's waist and forced her to his chest. His lips were centimeters from hers but moved to her ear.

"That would be lovely."

Her lips crashed into his. The kiss was fierce and filled with fire. She began tracing kisses up and down his jaw and nibbled his ear. Her hand played with the belt buckle, trying to undo the strap of leather around his waist, but was stopped by his good hand. He pushed her back slightly and looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Let me help you with that."

Killian began to undo his belt buckle. Once he got it off, he threw it to the far side, sword intact. Killian undid the buttons on his pants and let them slip off slightly. He grabbed the girl and set her on top of a crate and began kissing her chest as his hands slowly undid her corset.

Wendy fought hard to ignore the pleasure she was feeling and focused on the plan. The clock tower in the distance began to chime and Wendy grinned. It had already rung about seven times.

Eight

Nine

"It's almost midnight."

Killian paid no mine to what she was saying and just continued trailing kisses all over her neck, chest, and shoulders.

Ten

"Do you know what happened to Cinderella at midnight?"

Eleven

"Mmmm…"

Tweleve

"Let's find out."

Wendy reached behind her back and grabbed a dagger she had stuck in the back of her skirt. She raised it of her head and, in one quick motion, it came flying, aiming for Killian's heart. Unfortunately for Wendy, he was too fast. He dodged the dagger, just in time. He went to grab his sword, but it was not there. He turned back around to face the girl, but she, too, had disappeared. Killian searched the alley frantically, looking for any signs of movement in the shadows. He began to leave, but was grabbed and pushed to the ground. The girl climbed on top of him, straddling his torso, and put the dagger to his throat.

Killian was deathly scared. Scared for his life and that it might be taken with one swipe. And by a _woman! _If the dagger did not kill him, then the humiliation of being tricked by woman would. He looked into the eyes of the killer and saw the hate and the passion in them which scared him even more! But something about those eyes seemed familiar. Behind all the fury, he could see a hint a childish glow. A childish glow that seemed all too familiar.

"I know you. I don't know how, but I know you."

"Do you want to hear the rest of my story."

Killian's eyes grew to the size of saucers. The realization of her true identity was obvious and it made Wendy smile.

"You. You're that little girl. Wendy…"

**THE APARTMENT**

"Hi, can I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for someone."

"Aren't we all?"

Whitney could not believe what Tiffany was doing. She had just told her that this guy was a creeper and to prove her point, there he was. At her front door asking for her. Whitney continued to listen to the conversation between the man and the idiot she called friend.

"Hehe, yeah. Anyways, I ran into this girl earlier and she was in such a hurry that she left this book. I live right down the hall and as I was walking to my apartment I could've sworn I heard he voice. I just wanted to return this to her."

"Well, there is someone else here. I'll bring her out and you can see if she's your girl."

Whitney could not believe what Tiffany had just said. She was going to kill her if the guy did not beat her to it. What really ticked her off was the way she had said _your girl. _She wanted to slap Tiffany for that, but for some reason it sounded…natural to her. Whitney was snapped out of her little trance when she felt strong hands grab her shoulders and pull her to her feat. She was being pushed to the door, then suddenly came face-to-face with the guy she had met on the street earlier. Once again, he began to stare at her. Only this time, she didn't mind. But Whitney was still a little unnerved by him. Tiffany saw the way he looked at her and smiled. She moved Whitney to the side a bit and brought the man's attention back to her.

"So, I'm guessing this is _your girl_?"

Killian completely ignored Tiffany and kept his focus on the redheaded beauty in front of him. He held the book before and, for the first time (today), spoke to her.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier. You just…never mind. But, um, you dropped this and I felt the need to return it to you."

Whitney quickly grabbed the booked and held it tightly to her form.

"Um, thanks."

"I love his work."

"Excuse me?"

"K.J.H. His stories are just amazing. Especially that one in particular."

Whitney glanced at the book, then back to him. He was smiling at her. And it was such a lovely smile. A familiar smile. She had seen that smile somewhere before, but when she tried thinking about it, all she saw were clouds.

"We should get together sometime…to talk about the book, I mean. Let me know what you think."

He turned away from the door and began to walk away. Whitney was going to let him just disappear, but something stopped her. She ran to the hallway and yelled at the stranger.

"My name is Whitney."

She had no idea why she just did that, but she was glad she did. Hook smiled to himself, then turned to face that woman calling after him.

"Kyle. But my friends call me Hook."


	7. AN

_**Hi everyone! Gods, I want to apologize for the major hold-up on my next chapter! I am currently working on it now and hopefully (I'm not making any promises) it will be up tomorrow. I've started typing it and, I'm going to be hones with you, It is soooo late over her and I am sooooo tired that I'm pretty sure that what I've typed so far…..is crap! So, tomorrow morning, when I am awake and reenergized, I will look over what I have, continue typing, and post it! I want to thank you guys for your patients, devotion, and support! As the Gods as my witnesses, I WILL finish this! **_


	8. Who Will Be My Knight

_**Hi everyone! I am sssssoooooooo so so sorry I haven't updated. Time just got away from me and my teachers have NOT been generous with the homework! I promise, I am going to try and update more and not leave you guys hanging. I really want to complete this story and I'm going to make sure I do! As the Gods as my witness! Well, here is the long awaited next chapter. ENJOY **__**J**_

**Chapter 6**

**Who Will Be My Knight**

**STORYBROOKE**

The next day was kind of a slow one. Whitney didn't have to work, so she figured she would just stay in her pajamas and lounge around the apartment. It seemed as though Tiffany had the same idea as well. Both girls just sat in the living room watching all the Leonardo DiCaprio movies they had starting with _Titanic_.

Rose: "Well, I'm fine…I'll be fine…really."

Jack: "Really? I don't think so. They've got you trapped, Rose. And you're gonna die if you don't break free. Maybe not right away because you're strong but…sooner or later that fire I love so much about you, Rose…that fires gonna burn out…"

Rose: "It's not up to you to save me, Jack."

Jack: "You're right…only you can do that."

"What the HELL?!"

Whitney, surprised by the sudden outburst of her friend, turned to look at Tiffany with a confused look on her face.

"What do you mean, Tiff?"

"*sigh* I'm sorry, but I want a guy who is going to fight for my freedom instead of just telling me to do it myself!"

"You are looking at this the wrong way. I mean yeah, I want a guy who's going to be there to fight for me and all, but I think it's great that he wants to give her that independence. He's right. If she doesn't want to be stuck living her life as a snob, then she's got to do her part and fight for it."

Tiffany was about the retaliate when the doorbell rang. Tiffany jumped from the cough and skipped, yes, skipped, to the door and peered into the peephole. Whitney could see the grin creeping onto he friends face and began to wonder who it could be that she was so happy to see.

"Tiff, who is it?"

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

Whitney froze when she heard the rich, smooth voice of the man she had just met last night. Tiffany giggled at Whitney, then turned her attention back to the door.

"Yeah, we're here. Just one sec!"

Tiffany ran back to the couch a pulled Whitney away and out of her daze. She dragged the girl to the bedroom and began shuffling through her closet.

"While I find you something cute, you REALLY need to brush that hair of yours. It'sa mess!"

"Well, I wasn't expecting visitors today."

Tiffany ignored the frazzled girl and continued destroying the closet. Whitney rolled her eyes and went to her bedside table to grab her brush After a few strokes of the brush, her wild, flaming red hair turned into smooth, curls. When she examined her hair for the last time she turned back to her friend to find that she was gone, but had an entire outfit thrown together and lying neatly on her bed. She wondered where she had gone but soon realized when she heard Tiffany and Kyle's voices outside that door.

**IN THE KITCHEN **

"It's been a long time Hook."

"Yes it has, Ms. Bell. My, you look even lovelier life-sized."

Tinker Bell just gave him a sarcastic smile, then turned away, doing her best to ignore him.

"Darling, I know we may not have the best relationship, but if we're going to be seeing more of each other, then you're going to have to talk to me."

"Cocky, aren't we? What makes you so sure that you can win Wendy's heart back."

He slowly made his way to the feisty pixie. Tinker Bell made her way backwards until she hit the counter and ha no where to go. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered.

"I have my ways, love."

He stepped away and winked at the already angry woman.

"Everything will go back to normal, all you have to do is keep your word and make sure _He _doesn't go near her."

"In that case, I should probably tell you this…"

Killian gave her a curious look. I she knew something about _Him, _it was _required _of her to tell him.

"He's hear, in Storybrooke. Now, I didn't _see_ him but…I can _feel _him."

"Thank you, Ms. Bell."

For the first time, he was being sincere. She could tell. If he was being sarcastic, Tink would have been able to tell right off the bat. But no, he really meant it. She gave him a slight smile and nodded her head to indicate that his thanks was welcomed. Killian was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from down the hallway. He looked in that direction and was frozen in place when he saw his beautiful Wendy.

She wore her dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her curves very well and showed off her perfectly round bottom (yes, I said bottom). Her shirt had black and white horizontal lines and it had a plunging neckline that showed a LOT of cleavage and she had on her simple black heels. To anyone a woman, it was a simple, casual look, but to a man, it was temptation. Tiffany knew what men wanted to see and Whitney was going to get her for it later.

Killian continued to stare at her, but after awhile Whitney became a little uncomfortable and made a slight cough sound to get his attention away from her body and to her face. It worked. His gaze snapped away from her breasts that seemed like the would pop out at any second and back to her gorgeous face. His face was beat red now from embarrassment. This caused Whitney to release a slight giggle.

"Um, hey Kyle."

He didn't respond at first, but then realized that yesterday he had told her that his name was Kyle. _God, that's a stupid name. I could've come up with something else, waaaayy better than Kyle! _

"Hey Whitney. I just came by to see if you were busy?"

It came out more of a question than a statement. Whitney opened her mouth to answer, but Tiffany beat her to the punch.

"Nope! Not at all."

"Uh, yeah. What she said."

"Great! I mean, uhm, did you want to get a bite to eat?"

"She'd love to!"

Whitney made a completer 180 towards Tiffany and gave her a glare that said '_really?' _But it didn't affect the spunky blonde at all. Tiffany gave her a smile and a wink and began to shove the two out of the door way. Once Whitney was out the door, she grabbed Killian's arm and pulled him back.

"Don't let anything happen to her."

"Don't worry, love. She's safe with me."

And with that, he pulled away and began walking towards Whitney. Tinker Bell watched them leave.

"Are you sure about that Captain?"

_**Sorry this isn't very long. I've been writing and rewriting this chapter for the past two days now! I'm semi-happy with this chapter but I'm not the critic. Let me know what you guys think and I promise I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Oh, by the way, there is a reason for the Titanic quotes. You'll just have to wait ;) **_


	9. Author's Rant

**Author's RANT!**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! For any of you who have just watched tonight's episode of OUAT, AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I loved tonight's episode, but I swear if Killian is dead heads are gonna roll! Please tell me I'm not the only one who is feeling this way. And holy crap, poor Belle! She did NOT deserve that, but let's be honest, the entire end we were all thinking "Okay, say goodbye and LEAVE!" **

**But, once again, if Killian is dead my heart will shatter into a million pieces, I will cry so much that there will be enough water for an entire ocean, the Pacific Ocean, then I will go to the loneliest corners of the earth and stay there till I finally die of sorrow. **

**What are your opinions? **


	10. First Date, First Time

_**Hello everyone! Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this next chapter and I just want to thank you all SO much for all the love and reviews! Just so you know, I will be switching into my 2**__**nd**__** semester classes in about 2 weeks. Hopefully by then I will be able to update more frequently. Let's hope so! Anywhoberry, enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7**

**First Date Disasters**

Killian and Whitney had been sitting in Granny's for two-and-a-half hours, just talking. Whitney learned that her was a "sailor" and she listened to him talk about his adventure with such amazement. She would never admit that she was indeed jealous. While he sailed the beautiful waters and visited far off lands, she was stuck in boring ole Storybrooke. Although she loved telling the towns children her stories of horrifying creatures that lurked in the shadows, dark magic that could control even the purest of hearts, cutthroat pirates that would steal your treasure (and virginity) without a second thought, she longed to go out into the world and have _REAL_ adventures of her own.

Killian was telling her of the time he was in the middle of uncharted waters ad there was a horrendous storm. He almost didn't make it to morning. He fabricated his stories, of course. With Wendy having no memory of who she was, there was no telling what she would do if he told her the storm was actually a kraken. Although, it would be a very interesting, and amusing, scenario. As he continued telling her his tale, Killian could see the childish joy in her eyes fade into sorrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

Killian gave her a look that told her 'you're not fooling me.' Whitney sighed, realizing that her weak attempt to mask her true feelings was a useless one.

"It's your stories."

"Am I boring you?"

"Oh no, GOD NO! It's just…they sound too wonderful. I would love to get away from here and just explore. You know, not caring where I went, it's the journey that matters."

Killian smiled at his Wendy with a smile that not even his Milah could have brought to his surface. Seeing her act like the wondering child he had met all those years ago kept that flame of hope aglow. He reached across the table and gently touched her hand with his. Whitney stared at his hand touching hers and she tried hard not to blush, but she could feel the heat rise up her cheek. She looked back at him and saw something on his face that she could not place.

"I would be _more_ than happy to take you with me, little bird."

Whitney's blushing cheeks turned pale, as did the rest of her. She pulled her hand away from his and looked at him with confusion and a bit of fear.

"W-what did you just call me?"

All of a sudden everything went black and the last thing Whitney remembered was her date crying out her name.

**FLASHBACK/DREAM?**

She looked at the window that showed the night sky and it's glimmering stars, the moon full and unusually big. The water was black and calm. She could not have asked for a more beautiful night. She took a deep sigh and continued watching the world outside. She was completely lost in her dreams, but was pulled away when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves gently around her tiny waist. She jumped a bit in surprise, but a smile spread to her ears when she realized it was Him. The man of her dreams and the on she could not bare to be parted from, not for one second. She cold feel his beautiful lips leave a trail of sweet kiss up the left side of her neck to her ear.

"You, missy, she be in bed."

She turned to look at the handsome man before and could not help but to just stare and admire him for a moment. That dark hair that gave him more of an evil look, those luscious lips which called to her at every moment, and his eyes. God, those eyes that made her weak and want melt in his arms.

"It's hard to sleep in that big bed when you're not there with me."

He brought his hand up to her cheek and gently stroked it. It did not seem so long ago that she spent every waking moment trying to kill him, but now? Now she was his and he was her and both would not have had it any other way. Not being able to control himself any longer, he crushed his lips to her and began to kiss her with such fiery passion. His good hand held onto her head firmly, and his hooked one grasped her waist tightly for fear that she might try and push away.

Her hands glided up his chest and stayed there, feeling the toned figure underneath his shirt. However, she soon grew more needy and slid her hands down to the hem of his black shirt. She began to pull his shirt up when his hands grabbed hers and pulled the away in protest. She pulled away from his kiss and looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Don't you want me?" she said in such a hurt tone that he nearly slapped himself for stopping her. He _did _want her, he wanted her more than anything else in the entire world. The only that was stopping him…was her.

"I do want you, more than you know." He brought his good hand back to her cheek and rubbed little circles with his thumb. "I just don't want to hurt you. I couldn't forgive myself if I did."

She pulled him into a tight embrace and they just stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She brought her face back to his and looked at him with such fierceness and confidence.

"I'm ready. I want you to take me to that bed and love me. I want us to join together: mind, body, and soul. Please, don't be afraid to hurt me. I know you won't." She kissed him and he kissed her back. The kiss was filled with such love and passion that it drove them both to the edge. Killian pulled away and looked at the angel before him.

"I love you, little bird."

**END FLASHBACK/DREAM?**

Whitney awoke with a start and gasped. _What the hell kinda dream was that? _Whitney sat up and her eyes darted across the room. She was in her room now, in her bed, in her pajamas. But wasn't she at Granny's with Kyle before? Whitney hesitantly turned to the side of the bed a carefully threw her legs over and onto the floor. She stood up, but lost her balance and ended up crashing onto the floor. As quickly as she had fallen, the door swung open and there stood Tiffany with a worried look on her face. Her eyes automatically went to the bed and when she didn't see Whitney there, she scanned the floor. Her eyes locked with Whitney's and she saw her sprawled on the floor on the other side of the room and Tiffany practically leaped across the bed to get to her friend.

"Oh my God, Whit! Are you okay?!"

Whitney opened her mouth to answer, but before she could reply Tiffany pulled her to her feat and laid her back down on the bed.

"You scared the shit outta me, you know that? When I got that call from the hospital-"

"Wait, I was at the hospital? Jeezus, how long have I been out?!"

Tiffany glanced down at her watch, then back to her friend.

"You've been out for a good 10 hours, hun. I was beginning to think you were under some sleeping spell. I'm sorry, Whit, but I told Kyle point-blank that I was _not _going to kiss you."

This caused her friend to giggle and it made Tiffany happy to see that she her normal, happy self. She was scared half to death when she got to the hospital and saw Whitney all pale and seemingly lifeless.

"Though, Kyle didn't seem to hesitate to volunteer to be your awakener."

Whitney blushed a crimson red which made Tiffany laugh even harder. Whitney brought her hand back and slapped her friend on the arm for laughing at her embarrassment. That did not seem to help though. Tiffany continued to laugh harder and harder, louder and louder. After awhile, Tiffany had calmed down and Whitney could see that her eyes that were perfectly coated with shimmery eye shadow was now smudging from the tears she had in her eyes. Whitney could not help but laugh at the sight of her friend. Poor thing looked like a raccoon!

"Yes, yes, laugh all you want. I know I look like a mess."

All Whitney could manage was a nod.

"Oh, by the way. Belle called and asked if you could come back soon and read for the kids. I told you that you were in very bad condition at the moment, but seeing that you are back to your cheery ole self again you should probably give her a call and set up a date."

Whitney gave Tiffany and okay and rested her head back on the pillow. Tiffany was about to exit the room when she stopped dead I her tracks and turned back around to face Whitney.

"Speaking of date, you should probably go see Kyle once you have your strength back. He's been worried sick about you."

Tiffany turned back around to leave, but not before she say a blush creep onto her friend's face. But it wasn't an innocent kind of blush. Oh no! It was the kind a girl got when she thought about something…dirty?


End file.
